1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a meter of an automotive vehicle, particularly to a vehicle meter changeable in positive and negative displaying states thereof.
2. Related Art
At start of an engine, a conventional meter of an automotive vehicle illuminates itself by variable color lights or by a plurality of back lights that are turned on sequentially from a middle toward the outside of the meter or vice versa. This produces a preferable impression on a driver of the vehicle.
Furthermore, a black-white reverse meter has been provided, which displays selectively black letters on a white dial plate and white letters on a black dial plate. In the daytime, the black letters are displayed on the white dial plate, while at night, the white letters are displayed on the black dial plate.
As related arts with the present invention, the following documents are listed.
Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. H6-885;
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H10-301103; and
Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-290308.
Recently, a vehicle meter is required to have a more impressive effect to increase a market value of the vehicle. The conventional vehicle needs to provide a more attractive, impressive, or novel meter than those described above.